A Trip To Their Hometowns
by Harry-Four-Dimitri-Jace.Lover
Summary: ...DISCONTIUED... After Last Sacrifice, Dimitri and Rose are planned a trip to their hometowns:Russia and Turkey.
1. Greetings to Reader

**Hello to reader ! Thank you for reading my story. I am sorry about mistakes in my story maybe you know the reason. Reason is i am Turkish and i am only 12. Thanks again . I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update a few times in a week.**


	2. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I know Dimitri trying to tell me something. So i waiting to see his mouth is opening and  
say it. And here we go his jaw opening.  
"Roza, i have something that i wish to tell you" he say. And i say to answer it :  
"What is it, comrade"

He start to talk:  
"I've been think about we never go to Russia together and i didn't tell my mother to i am not a strigoi anymore, so my dear Roza would you like to go to Russia with me ?"

"Of course, i do comrade you know i can do anything for you" i said and murmured to myself" Even your sister told me that i didn't love you"  
"Which one ?" he asked. I didn't except him to hear so i say" non of them" because i really don't want him to be upset or feel disappoint.  
"Do you really think that i believe your lie after live with you for 2 months?" he asked.  
"Fine, it was Victoria she told me because i am trying to push her back to become a blood whore or a child mom " I said. He is staring at me so i say " Why are you staring at me ?" He just kiss my forehead and say " Thank you for everything that you've done for me and my family" And i say  
" Do you think can i take an award for this?"  
He laugh and say " I love you, Roza"  
and i add "Me too,comrade."

When i woke up Dimitri didn't lay next to me and there are voices what came from kitchen. I got up change my pajamas to my guardian uniform and walk to the kitchen. I saw Dimitri is prepare breakfast so i sat down and wait for my breakfast.

"Good Morning, Roza"he said and gave me an envelope. I look at him and say"What is that ?" Dimitri "Open and find the answer" said. I open the envelope and saw four tickets ; two of them to Russia, two of them to Istanbul."

"Do you like that.? That is one of my surprise." he said.

My answer will be walk to him and kiss him."What is that for ?"he ask between kisses"Because, i love you" i say .  
"I love you too"he say.


	3. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

Today Christian and i go to another court for his present to Lissa ,his present is a ring .He will try to purpose. I hate break up with my Roza but it can be worse so i shut my and my flight to Russia is 1 week later after that we go to Istanbul from Russia. I will ask to Christian and she ask to Queen Vasilisa. I have to go to Christian's car and i know i will i start to walk,Rose's job is start more early so she is already go to her job. I saw Christian next to his car"Hey, Dimitri" he yell."Hey!" i say.  
and i start to run. Normally if i walk that 200 metre it takes few minutes but if i run it take less than 1 minute. So when i finish my run everybody staring at me.  
"Let's go" i nod and point the driver travel takes 5 hours,  
2 hours ½ hour was go, 2 hours ½ hour was back. So i have got plenty times to ask and when i asked and he was said "Yes, of course. I hope you and Rose have a nice holiday"  
...1 WEEK LATER...

So here we are in our flight to Russia and i am very nervous because what if they think i am still a strigoi and do not give permission to enter home. Rose feel my emotions so she say" Calm down, comrade. They will hug and kiss you " and she add but murmuring  
"I think i have to be the people who being nervous."  
I kiss her forehead and say" Don't worry, my Roza. They love you "" I hope she say and put her head to my shoulder and start to sleep.

**RPOV**

Dimitri woke me up and said" We are here, my love. You should wake up and wear your coat."" Ugh, i hate wake ups" i said. He just say " I know, my dear Roza.". He spoke with short sentences to this means he is nervous. When we take off from plane and enter to airport. I stop him an say" Everything will be okay,they not gonna say or do any wrong thing" He look at me and ask " Are you sure ?" I answer it "Yes, i am sure"  
...1 HOUR LATER...

"So our plan is: I am gonna ring the bell and talk to them and said " I have a surprise for you" and then you gonna exit the car, am i right ?"I said. He said" Yes, that is our plan" We were arrived so i left the car and start to walk to The Belikov's home. Before i ring the bell Yeva is open the door and say "At last,now tell me where is my grandchild" before my answer Olena yell and say"Who is the one who come ?" and then she saw me and say" Oh ! Roza" and hug me. Then she yell" Everyone, come Roza is here!". I saw Victoria's coming then she hug me and start to cry and say" I am so sorry, Rose. I feel so stupid. After your left i talk with Karolina and she told the same thing what you said. I am so,so,so sorry !Please forgive me ". " It's not a problem, Victoria. There is nothing to forgive." Then i say "I have a surprise for all of you but please do not scream or a think like that." I hear they say"Ok" or "Fine". Then Dimitri left the car and say something in Russian. All of them say something in Russian so i don't understand. Olena come to me and say  
" I really owe you so much think. First you come and tell us the truth,second you  
save my daughter and now you give my son back to us." I don't think the same things so i say  
"No,there is nothing that you owe me. Actually i am a bit of selfish because i did this things because i love him so i can not live without him." but Olena don't drop it and say

"What about Victoria ?" I haven't got a answer so i just say

" What...but...no!"

Olena smile and hug me again and say

" I really happy to my son have a fianceè like you" I very very enjoy about her comment but then i notice she say "fianceé" so i say

" Oh no,no,no we are not engaged" she laugh and look at me in a mysterious i say anything Karolina and Sonya come and hug me and say

" Thank you!"

Then Paul come and jump to my say "Rose, you come back" I laugh and say

" Yes,Paul i am back and i have a present for you."He is exciting so he ask me

" What is it?"

I answer "It's not a what, it is a who? And my present to you is Uncle Dimitri. "

I think Paul didn't notice him until now because he become more run towards him and hug say something in Russian. Dimitri answer it in Russian again so i don't understand (again).

Paul look at me and say"This is the best present that i ever you"

I smile to him and say"No problem. I think he is good present for all of 't you think the same thing, comrade ?"

Dimitri's answer is a hug and a kiss to my forehead. He murmuring to me

" I love you, Roza and you are right they not think i am a strigoi but they are curious so we have to tell them of what's happened."  
I step back and say"You should have a lot of question"


	4. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

My family have a lot of question. Rose and i answer all of them with my mom ask us  
" When is your wedding, Rose?" Rose seem surprised so her jaw is opened. I don't want her to be upset so i say" Mom,that is not the place or time !"My mom don't care and say "Oh c'mon, Dimitri. Haven't you purpose yet ?" I say "Mom, i planning about purpose so please don't say anything" in Russian my mom is smile to me and say  
"Ok, Dimitri. I am so happy for can you come for a minute." When i go with her. She open a little box inside the box there are lots of jewellery and there is a more little box too. She give me the box and say" That is our family ring. It is our family for centuries. It's give by his mother to his biggest son." I don't know to what i have to say so i just say "Thank you mom" Then she add "Dimka, i am so happy because the girl who take that is Rose. I hope you live happily ever after""Thanks again,mom"

_...3 DAYS AFTER..._

** RPOV**

Three days already past so we have 4 day before go to Istanbul. Dimitri will take me to a dinner in this evening. I am happy to have evening dress .It's 5 am we will go in the 7 am so i start to prepare. Victoria was come in this morning to our hotel room. So she offer me to help me i accept because i never be good in the makeup. She do my makeup then i wear my dress. When i hear the knock i was ready for a few minutes. So i open the door and look at wear a black tux and damn he look handsome... Again. Then i notice he look at me like he can't believe to be here with me. So i say "See something you like ?" He laugh and say " See someone i love". I still can not believe there is a real romantical man under that guardian mask so i look at him and say " I love you, comrade." He look at me and say "Me too, Roza". Then he say that in Turkish " Bende seni,Roza"(Me too,Roza) I can't believe he learned Turkish for i say "YA lyublyu tebya"(I love you) He look at me "I still don't know what i did to won you."I say "Bende,yoldaş.Bende"(Me too, comrade. Me too).Then we use elevator to go to down. In elevator everybody look at us and say something in Russian. I just understand Dimitri's comment he said" Thank you. I know" in Russian. So i ask "What they say ?". He say "They say we are a nice pair and if i lose you that means i am insane."I smile to him and say "I have to be insane if i let you to lose me" He laugh. Then we arrive the restaurant floor. We enter a Turkish restaurant. All of the employer can talk English,Turkish and Russian. But all of them are Turkish so when they see me. One of the waiter say "Siz Türksünüz" (You're Turkish) Then i laugh and say "Amerika'da doğup büyüdüm ama evet Türküm"(I was born in USA and live in USA but yes, i am Turkish) Dimitri look at me and say "How do you know Turkish, for that well ?" I answer it " Abe and i start to talk Turkish between us."Then we sit to our table and order our meal. I order kebap and Dimitri don't know anything about Turkish foods. We eat our meals after we finish he say " I have a new surprise for you." So i say "Let's go and show me" He start to walk to the garden. I look at him and go after him. Dimitri sit to grass and pull me with him so now we are sit on the grass. Then he look at me and say "I wish to tell you something" then he pull something from his pocket. It is a box, a little box. My heartbeats are starting to be faster. He open the box and say:

"My Roza, benimle evlenir misin ?"  
"Dah ya by s udovol stviem" I look at me and say "I love you,Roza" then he take the ring from it's box and push to my finger. I look at him and i say " I love you too with all my heart, Dimitri.

_...TOMORROW..._

We are in Belikov's house again. We didn't tell them that we are engaged. I was very, very happy and then i remember last night and be more happy even i think that is impossible. Olena start to go to kitchen and say "I am gonna do some tea. Rose can you help me ?" I say "Of course" and go with her . She tell "Can you give that jar to me ?" I go, take the jar and give it to her. Then she saw the ring and look at me in a happy way and say "Oh my god ! Rose you are engaged. I am so happy for you. How is he purposed ?" Before i answer she start to yell to rest of the family " Girls, come here ! My little Dimka is engaged now !" Everybody is inside the kitchen now. They start to hug us and congrulate us. Then Victoria ask " How and where is he purposed ?" I look at him." Well, we are in the garden of the hotel." I start to tell " Then i take the box and ask her " Benimle evlenir misin ?"he say. I add " And i say yes". He add "But in Russian". Then i say" But don't expect me to say that again. Russian is a hard language"  
"Oh, so is that means you are accept i am more smart than you ?" he asked.I say "No way,comrade" Then i notice everybody look at us in a happy way. So i ask"What's  
happened ?" Victoria answer it " You've been made for each other. You're soul mates". After that comment me and Dimitri look to each other and we both say"Yeah, maybe"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I use the Turkish books of Bloodlines and Vampire Academy** for image of this story

* * *

DPOV

It is our last day in Russia, tomorrow we will go to Turkey for 5 days.(P. author: I am Turkish and i live in Turkey so get ready for a great Istanbul trip). We are in my family's home and we talk and planning our trip to Turkey. Victoria ask to me " After your trip to Turkey what will you do i mean: Will you get back to here or to USA ?" " We will back to USA, Vic." Then Karolina enter to the room and ask to Rose " Can you go to park with Paul, Rose ? He really want to go and i know you are our guest but i have things to do and he wants to go with you. So please." Rose say " Of course. I will go with him Karolina it is be nice for me." Then Paul enter to room and yell" Oh, thank you, Aunty Rose." No problem, Paul" he say and look at me " Would you like to come, comrade ?"I accept. Then Sonya enter to room and start to talk" Oh thank god, i catch you. Can you take Aleksander with you ?" Aleksander is her baby he is just 1 year old and he is very small. Rose answer again" Course, Sonya" And she take the baby and talk with Paul "Come on, Paul. Let's go." Then look at me and say "You too, comrade" She looks so natural with childs. When we arrive to park i take Aleksander to

babysitting. I saw Paul is run and Rose trying to catch run, Rose run,He run,Rose run then she catch him and put him on the ground and start to tickle his tummy . Then she let him to go, walk to me and say " Hey comrade it's your turn. I think Paul is faster than a strigoi" then she sits and i gave Aleksander to her and start to run after Paul when i catch him and put him on the swings i look to Rose and i saw her she is murmured something to Aleksander. Then a woman come after me and say " Are you purpose to her, Dimitri ?"I look to her and say " Excuse me but am i know you ?" She laugh and say" Can't you know Oksana ? Bad boy ."I look to her again and suddenly i notice that i know her so i say" Oksana, oh my god !I am a stupid how could i don't know you." Oksana look at me and say" Anyway, did you purpose to her, Dimitri ?" I answer it " I purposed yesterday" Oksana smile and say" Oh thank god. At last you and she find the happiness and joy. Then i saw Rose directly run to me and she yell "You're an idiot, Dimitri. Where is Paul ?"I look around and to the swings but Paul isn't there. Rose give Aleksander to Oksana and say" Can you look after him ? We have to find Paul." Oksana nod. Rose start to look around. I start to look around too. We look for a few minutes then i saw a figure who carrying Paul.I yell " Rose , over there." Rose look and see the figure and she start to run. I start to run too. Rose arrive the figure and start to fight. Everybody in the playground look to her. I arrived too so i join the fight and take Paul from the man. Rose is throw a punch to man's face and a kick to his gentle region. Then take his arm and pull to his back and say " I swear if you ever trying to kidnap or another bad thing, i swear, i swear i will find you and throw you into jail. Do you understand me ?" The kidnapper nod. When Rose let him go he start to run. Rose look at me and say " If you have to give me a point. What will you give from 0 to 10 ?" I look to her and say "9". She look at me and say " What the hell ? I do everything good. I catch him quickly, i injure him, i threat him. I am not o anything bad." I start to laugh and say "You call me idiot. That is your wrong." She look at me and smile " If i call you smarty pants, would you give me 10 ?"i laugh and say"Nope".


	6. Chapter 5

**Please,Please ! Review.**

* * *

**RPOV**

When we arrive home Paul is asleep in my arms. Aleksander too but he is in Dimitri's arms. Karolina open the door and say to me" Oh my god, Rose what's happened ? You look like fight with someone." Then she laugh and say " But of course, that is impossible" Then look to our faces and say" Well, you know i think again and maybe it's not that impossible." We enter to home. Olena enter to room and nearly say same things with Karolina. Sonya and Victoria say same things too. We tell them that a man trying to kidnap Paul. They look at us and Sonya say " I can't believe it. First, Victoria, then Dimitri and now Paul. We owe you so much thing"I look to their faces and say " You're not owe me anything." We are in silence for a few seconds then Olena say " Dimka and Rose are you pack your stuffs ?" We are not so we go to our hotel and start to pack. When we put them all to our luggage Dimitri look at me and say "I am so lucky to be with you. You know that, right ?" I look to him and say" Yeah, you're so lucky,neither do i." Then he step forward and kiss me in passion and love (P.S from author : The kiss is goes on and on like that for a few minutes. I don't want to write about details so use your imagination :D)

...IN THE PLANE TO TURKEY...

I really start to hate .

We are in plane for 2 hours and Russia-Turkey flight takes 3 hour so there are just 60 minutes. I look to Dimitri and as i expect he is really calm. So i murmur to myself" Only 60 minutes,only 60". Dimitri hear me, look at me like he can't believe to me and say "Oh my god ! Rose,the calm Rose and the patient Rose is be nervous about our joyful flight. Can't believe." I look to him and sworn. He laugh and put my head to his shoulder,start to stroke my hair and murmured something in Russian. It sounds like a lullaby. I only understand few words like "sleep" or "love" and my eyelids are start to close.

**DPOV**

I look to her. Then look to my watch. We have 30 minutes before take off. I decide to wake her up 15 minutes later. Every time i look to her i feel guilty about my words "Love fades, mine has." and every time that i remember how is my words hurt her, i feel crabbed. I love her so much and she is belong to me. I still can't understand what did i to be with her. I kiss her forehead i hope she didn't feel but who am i kidding ? She is the best guardian who the world will ever see, she is even better than me and her mother. So she is wake up and look around then understand that the person who did that is me and she relax again then say "How many time we have before take off ?" I answer it "20 minutes." She say"Oh, so i can't sleep again." I look to her and say" Oh, Gosh. Roza start to be calm in the planes, ha. That is impossible!" She look at me laugh and say" Well, i had a great instructor" I look to her and say in a jokingly way" Oh, who is it? Is it Alberta or Stan? Ugh, i always know that." She look at me and say" Do you want to know his name?" I look to her and say" Yes, the audience is screaming for hear. As i do." She start to tell "Well, his name is start with "D" and end  
with"i". He is sit next to me and he is my fianceé." I say"Oh i think that is me." She look to me and say" You don't say !"


	7. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

When we leave the Ataturk Airport i look around and all that i can say "Oh my god! This is the most beautiful city that i ever see."Dimitri look at me and say " Even more than Russia" I don't look at him and say" Yes, even there." While we have a sightseeing tour. I understand the Turkish and Ottoman Architectures are not the only thing that be good in Turkey. The most good thing is Turkish Kitchen. Turkish Kitchen has eat dishes and pastries also there is a dessert what named Turkish Delight it's kind of a candy but it's more delicious than every candy that i ever eat. We will stay here for 5 days and i promise to myself that if i can find these things in USA i will buy it. When we hail a cab and arrive to our hotel. I saw Abe. He stood in front of his Mercedes. We get out from car. Abe notice me than come forward and say" Rose, sizi burada bulucağımı biliyordum."( I knew i will found you here) Then he do something that i never expect from him, he hug me. Then he went back and say" Tomorrow, i will take you two for an advanced Istanbul get ready at 9 am. Okay ?" Before we could answer he got in to his car.

...TOMORROW...

We woke up with clock alarm at 8 am. We get ready and eat our breakfast in hotel's restaurant. While we were waiting in the Lobby we look to brouchures. When Abe arrived and come to us a man in tuxedo start to walk to us and greet Abe"Ibrahim bey, sizi otelimizde görmek bir onur. Sizin için ne yapabilirim ?"(Mr. Ibrahim it's a honor to see you in my hotel. What can i do for you ?) Abe answer it"Hiçbir şey Ahmet, buraya sadece kızımı ve onun nişanlısını almaya geldim."(Nothing Ahmet, i am only here to take my daughter and her fianceé)Ahmet looks disappointed but he just say" O zaman size iyi günler"( Good day to you)Abe start to walk to exit door and say" Hurry up !"We start to follow him to the car. When we seated he start to talk"Today, we have a trip Sultanahmet Square (Sultanahmet Meydanı) Haghia Sophia (Ayasofya) The Blue Mosque (Sultan Ahmet Camii) The Grand Bazaar(Kapalı Çarşı)

Topkapı Palace(Topkapı Sarayı) The Basilica Cistern (Yerebatan Sarayı/Sarnıcı). Then we eat in Konyali Topkapi Sarayi Lokantasi which is in Topkapı Palace. Have you got any questions ?" We haven't so we start to our tour. My favourite place is Topkapı Palace because it's seems very luxury and it's seems too old but in a hystorical way. When we back to our hotel i am so tired. I look to Dimitri and i saw he is smirking so i ask " Why do you smirking ?" He look at me and say"Abe say her fianceé. He knows that i purposed you even we didn't say anything." I start to think and i notice he was right."You're right, comrade but maybe he just see the ring." I say. He look at me,nod and ask "Are you decide to wear your ring or not, when we back to the court ?" I look to his beautiful,warm brown eyes and say"I will wear this ring in court or any other place. I don't want to care what people will think. I don't care what people will think. I love you and i only need to think that you love me too. I will wear this ring until my life's end." He bend to me kiss from my lips. Murmured while his lips still on mine "I really do love you with all my heart and i only want you and only desire you and it's always be like that in my whole life. I promise to keep you safe and sound. I promise to do anything for you what will ever you want. I promise to love you until my life's end. Seni seviyorum,Roza ve hayatımın sonuna kadar da seveceğim"(I love you,Roza and i will you until my life's end) We start to kissing more deeply,more passion and more desire. Then he carry me to bed...

...3 DAYS LATER...

I lay in bed. My eyes are closed by Dimitri's words he said "Now,i have a surprise for you and because of this is a surprise so you have to keep your eyes closed." Then i hear some voices but didn't open my eyes. Then i hear Dimitri's voice"Open your eyes, Roza" I open my eyes and saw him with a cake in his hands what wrote " Happy Birthday,Roza." I forgot my birthday. I can't believe it. Old Rose always remember her birthday and don't forget to celebrate it. I think i start to be more mature but i still be happy about that. Then i feel Dimitri's hand on mine and feel his lips on my ear and hear "I've bet my duster, you forgot your birthday, right ?" I turned my head to his lips and say while my lips on his" Maybe." then i kiss his lips. He laugh, take my hand and pull me to him then say"Now, get ready. First we go to a patisserie, than we find something to do until the dinner at Abe's home." I surprised and say"Why do we going a dinner at Zmey's home ?" Dimitri answer it"Well, i am not sure but he know today is your birthday and he ask me to have a dinner at his home in your birthday and he also say if i don't accept he gona kill me with his bare hands and take you to that dinner. So i really don't have chance to choice" I say" Oh!" He laugh and say "Now, get ready, be a good girl and eat you cake."

...THE DINNER AT ABE'S HOME...

We were wasted our afternoon with Dimitri's western books and movies that we were rented. Now, we are in Zmey's home in dinner but not an ordinary dinner, not just a small family dinner. It's a dinner what seems like everybody who be friend of Abe. Everybody greet me with my name sometimes in English, sometimes in Turkish. I answer all of them while try to find Abe. Then i saw him i start to walk to him when i arrive to where is he stand i say " Baba,bir saniye konuşabilir miyiz ?" Abe nod and start to walk wit me and ask" What is happened ?" I answer it "Why the every people in hee know's my name and why the hell there is so much people in here ?" he say"These peoples are my friends actually with one of my friends we planed to marry you and his son but then Dimitri come to the stage and our planes are destroyed by him. Answer of yoour second question is i want you to become my heir" I start to shiver and say" You can't give your heritage to someone like that easily." He laugh and say " You're not just someone, you are my daughter, my only child, you are Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway. I trust you with all my heart to keep alive that i have and i love you and i know i am not a factor in your childhood and your life but for my sake, for me. I want you to be my heir." then he added" And i love you, benim biricik kızım"(my dearie daughter) i said"Bende seni seviyorum,baba"(I love you too, dad) then i add"But i still don't believe to do a good job while be your heir." He giggle like high-school girls and say"I am not dead. I think you will get used to become my heir." I look to him and say"Are you sure ?" he nod and say "Eminim"(I am sure). I hugged my dad and saw Dimitri watch us with a smile on his face. He realize that i look to him and his smile grow. Abe step back and say"Well, i am sure you don't know that i really like Dimitri and i confirm your engagement." I stared to her and say" Gerçekten mi ?"(Really ?) he say"Gerçekten"(Really) i add" So, why do you ack like you hate Dimitri when we wander in Istanbul ?" he answer it"Because i don't tought he really love you, but after we did our conversation i truly believe that he loves you." I ask"You believe it,now. Right ?" he say"Yes, i believe it." I look at him and say"Thanks,old m..baba"(baba=dad).

**DPOV**

We were in Academy again and me and Roza waiting Lissa and Christian. They want to have a romantical dinner but The Council didn't allow to Lissa for be alone; without guardiands just with Christian. So their close distance; me and Roza have to be with them on all day even in their bedrooms. Yeah, i know that is disgusting but thank God they not do anything while we with them. The problem is Rose and i is in work for 7/24 and we don't have any holidays or even spare time. Every time that we start to flirt or somethings like that someones come and called us to work... Again. I can see Rose is uncomfortable about what has happening but she seems like she thinks there is nothing to do about that so when i talk about this thing with him she look at me in an upset way and say" Yeah, i know but we can't do anything about that. It's not our decision or not our choice. Bunun tek nedeni konsül adı verilen salak şey ve Türkçe konuşmamın nedeni şurdaki gardiyan bizi dinliyor."(All of these things reason is a stupid thing what called The Council and the reason of why i taking Turkish is that man who stand there is listen us)he answer it"Da,ya znayu"(Yes,i know) The man who trying to listen us is seems surprised about our conversation in Turkish and Russian. I was very nervous so i said"Oh you seems surprised about our conversation. Did it take your interest ?" That man looks like even more surprised but he just say"I am sorry i didn't mean to listen. I just hear it." I look at him and say"Of course" and add some profanity in Russian. Rose start to giggle like she understand the meaning of what i say. Well, maybe she understand because she know a bit Russian and i am sure she learn some profanity in Russian. We can't continue to our "joyful conversation" because Lissa and Christian show up. Lissa say" Is there a problem ?" Rose answer it" No, your majesty but do you know when time is be the the time that finished our duty ?" Lissa seems upset and she say" I am not sure but i guess that you will be work 7/24." Rose answer it"Yes, it is but you know, work for 24 hours is hard. It's really difficult. I just ask." Lissa seems even more sad and upset. Well, actually i think that she have to be sad and upset. Then Lissa answer it" I am sorry, Rose" Rose murmured" Umarım öylesindir."(I hope you are.) I look at her and say"Vse budet v poryadke, Roza"(Everything going to be okay,Roza)"Emin misin ?"( Are you sure ?) "Evet eminim" (Yes, i'm sure) "kak"(How) she asked. I answer it"Çünkü seni seviyorum ve beraber bunu atlatabileceğimize inanıyorum." (Because i love you and i believe we gonna get through this.) She only smile and say" Bende seni seviyorum"(I love you,too.).Everyone is looking at us again. Then Lissa say"Rose, i have something that i wish to tell you. Can you come inside for a few minutes ?" Rose look at me with and say" Of course,your majesty"


	8. I'll delete the story :(

Well, i decide to not write any more fan fictions, even if i write i am not going to share them i just keep it to myself, i am sorry but i start to be deppresed because of some reviews, good-bye. (Believe me i fell sorry but i feel bad about my language)

Thanks alot to:

for review it, it's make me feel better

Ilovevampireangels for follow this story

Rozamazurhathawy for follow

crazybookworm for follow it

and especially

jazzmaggot for follow and add to favourites, i feel honored :)

**THANK YOU**

_Loves, _


End file.
